


Stand Tall - Whatever Happens

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Episode: s01e09 Stand Tall, F/M, Gen, Julie Molina Appreciation, Julie Molina Loves The Phantoms, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson Fluff, Julie and The Phantoms Appreciation Week, M/M, Mentioned Caleb Covington, Minor Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Minor Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: Julie is hiding a secret about her mental health, Luke finds out the secret in Julie's Dream Box. Luke likes Julie but they will have to overcome a lot of things to be together, plus Reggie likes Luke do they all like each other.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 232





	1. Secret Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all 
> 
> I'm totally obsessed with the show Julie and The Phantoms, so I decided to write a story  
> relating to the characters Julie and Luke but also other characters.
> 
> Warning this has mentions of suicide and thoughts on it, something was just pulling me to write this. Thank you all for reading more is yet to come, if you like it please let me know.

Julie was at school she was glad almost over, back at the house Luke was in Julie's room about to look in Julie's Dream Box. He knew it was off-limits but Julie knew he looked in it sometimes to feel inspired to write songs when he couldn't think of anything. 

Sitting on Julie's bed was the most comfortable spot, the box was opened next to him when he found a little piece of paper under a corner.  
Pulling it out Luke felt nervous for some reason he unfolded it and started reading it which made his world crumble a little bit.

“Sometimes I wish I may, I wish I might not be here in this life.  
I feel trapped inside a storm wondering why I was born,  
sometimes I don’t want to be me, I just need to be free.  
I miss you everyday things never feel the same,  
I’m so lost inside I can’t find the light,  
The dark it pulls me down down, down  
can what’s lost be found?”

Luke read it over and over again still not believing what was on the piece of paper before him. How could he have been so blind to believe that Julie was ok she been putting on a brave face?

“Damn, how stupid am I.” He said getting angry at himself banging his foot on the ground wishing he could break something.

After about an hour Luke decided to go talk to the band to tell them what he found. He poofed out of Julie’s room instantly poofing into the garage, seeing Alex with his drum set and Reggie lying on top the piano. Feeling overwhelmed Luke let out his anger as he slammed his hand down on the piano making Reggie jump up. 

“Hey dude chill, what’s wrong or do we have to guess?” Reggie gave a cheeky grin hoping Luke would calm down but it failed.  
“I’m so mad right now, we 3 are idiots yes you heard right IDIOTS we haven’t been doing our job.” Alex and Reggie glanced strangely at each other in confusion at Luke’s anger. “What are you going on about? We are not now, nor have ever been idiots.” Alex gestured getting up walking from the drums over to Luke placing a hand on Luke's shoulder.” 

“YES we are very big idiots, Julie’s been hurting and we’ve overlooked it. I found this in her dream box, I know I’m not supposed to look but we’ve grown closer so I thought it would be ok.” Luke put the piece of paper on the piano for the boys to read they both did. Alex leant over Luke’s shoulder reading it while Reggie turned over to his front still lying on the piano to read it. After reading what Julie wrote they all couldn’t find the words sadness descended upon the room. “What are we going to do? I’m so lost with this one.” Reggie spoke breaking the silence looking toward Luke who didn’t make eye contact with him.

“I’m not sure, I think I need to go talk to Julie. Let her know she can come to us if she needs to.” Alex sighed he knew exactly how Julie was feeling well some of how she was feeling.

“Dude this is big we can’t just confront her, it might scare her away. I of all people no some of what she is feeling.” Alex looked down at the floor thinking about the hard times he went through.

“I get it really I do, but I’m going to see Julie now I just gotta talk to her bye guys.” With that Luke poofed out of the studio to go find Julie at school. “Do you think we should follow him? make sure he is ok I'm worried.” Reggie said but Alex wasn’t totally sure what they should do it was a hard one to figure out.

“I don’t know man, I need to go clear my head sorry.” Reggie nodded ok Alex poofing out of the studio leaving Reggie alone. Reggie decided while he was alone to play his guitar practice some more he hoping everything would turn out ok.


	2. Inner Turmoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke finally gets to talk to Julie, but it doesn't go so well he asks a question that she doesn't want to answer.

Luke went to the school to find Julie but she already left to watch Carlos’s football game. She told the guys their would-be band practice it wasn't true she didn't feel like going. Luke decided to go back to the garage to wait for Julie, he poofed in seeing Reggie sat on the couch with a pen and paper. Reggie was working on song lyrics as Luke tried to get his attention. Reg was wearing a white shirt with a red square flannel jacket and a black pair of pants. 

“Hi Luke, I thought you went to see Julie everything ok?” Reg looked up from writing his lyrics Luke started pacing which was usually Alex’s thing. “Yeah its fine, Julie already left school so I figured I come back here to wait. Are you working on a song perhaps, not another country one?” Luke looked at Reg who chuckled hoping it would stop Luke pacing it didn’t work.

“Yep nope not a country song, it’s not like Home Is Where My Horse Is.” Luke paused for a second feeling a little calmer he went over to Reggie sitting down on the couch next to him.

“Cool dude, I’m getting used to finding your country songs. Hey, Reg do you think we should be overly worried about Julie’s state of mind?” Reggie wasn’t sure how to answer the question but he came up with some rational advice he hoped would help.

“I guess we should worry, but if we push it I’m afraid she might snap. I mean we know it was hard for Julie when her mom passed so we need to be careful.” Luke nodded in agreement he tried to take a sneak peek at Reggie’s lyrics but he moved the paper away.

“Fine keep your secret lyrics, but I’m afraid of losing Julie more people can see us now it’s mainly because of Julie she is a star.” Reggie agreed Julie was a true star that shines bright her voice was so magical it spoke to people it made them visible now more solid. 

“I know this is hard, but we’ve just got to let her know we are here for her.” He nodded but Reggie jumped a little because Alex poofed into the room smiling at the two of them. 

“Hi, guys! I thought we had band practice where is Julie?” Alex asked the million-dollar question, Luke mused to himself as he shrugged his shoulders. Alex wore his pink hoodie and black pair of shorts with a snap hat backwards.

“Don’t know she left school already before, I got there I thought you had a date with Willie.” Alex couldn’t help but smile he did have a date it went so great him and Willie actually shared their first kiss. 

“It was perfect he actually taught me how to skateboard, I didn’t fall on my butt we went to the Hollywood sign and he kissed me.” Reggie jumped up hugging Alex feeling really happy for him but Luke frowned a little not feeling it because he was in a mood. 

“Great totally happy for you, but I’m going to see if Julie’s home yet. I guess band practice is cancelled today.” Alex got annoyed with Luke’s attitude but he didn’t want to start a fight so he let it slide. This time Luke poofed out of the studio leaving Alex and Reggie alone.

“What’s his problem? I guess he was in a mood,” Alex looked at Reggie who told Alex about how Luke was feeling, about Julie that made Alex understand Luke’s mood more. 

“Oh I get it I have to admit, I’m worried about Julie too. But I was thinking Luke would talk to her first so I would wait.” Reggie didn't know what he would say to Julie, Luke should talk to her first. Alex sat beside Reggie on the couch just chilling out, meantime Luke poofed into Julie’s room happy to see that she was home sitting at her desk working on some homework. 

“Gah Luke you scared me, look I have a lot of work to do so can you leave please.” He frowned feeling annoyed she was trying to push him away. Looking at Julie Luke noticed the outfit she wore, a black t-shirt with long sleeves and blue genes that had rips in them. Julie’s hair was up in buns it was really curly, she wore her necklace that had her name on it also lots of bracelets around her wrists. 

“Nope we need to talk, I was looking in your dream box I found these lyrics you have me worried.” The atmosphere in the room changed Julie noticed the paper in Luke’s hand, she freaked out as she remembered about the lyrics she wrote. She stood up trying to grab the paper from Luke he pulled it away fast but Julie got mad pushing him back towards the bed.

“Stop trying to help me, Luke don’t you get it yet I’m broken.” Julie’s emotions came out her wrath exploding on Luke who wasn’t going to give up on helping her. “NO!!! What’s broken can be fixed, I’m not going to leave you. I understand the way you feel, but you have to talk about it or it will eat you up inside.” She hated being comforted it made things harder especially when Luke looked at her with so much love in his eyes.

“Leave me alone give me back those lyrics, do band practice without me today please just go.” Luke could hear the pain in Julie’s voice it broke his heart he wasn’t sure how he moved standing next to her but she pushed him away again. 

“Julie we stayed because of you, no music is worth making unless we make it with you are apart of me.” She stood still on the spot staring at him intensely his words made sense but all she wanted was her mom. 

“You don’t get it, I miss my mom every day it gets harder to remember the way she looked smelled, laughed I want her to hold me tell me it’s going to be ok.” Luke moved closer to Julie she didn’t back away as tears fell from her eyes. 

“I understand what’s like to not be able to speak to someone you love. Julie, you have a wonderful life with your dad with Carlos, Flynn and the band plus more people who care about you." Reaching out his hand for Julie to hold she held it thinking it felt so amazing to be able to touch Luke. 

“My mom was a big part of my life, having the band here just makes me miss her more.” He smiled hoping it was Julie’s mom who set this whole thing up it was the best thing to ever happen to him meeting Julie. 

“You are the best thing that’s happened to me Julie, I wish I could make things easier for you but about those lyrics you don’t think about killing yourself do you.” There it was the elephant in the room, that question she didn’t want to answer in any way she pulled back from his handhold feeling scared again she turned away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> Thank you for being so patient I hope you like this chapter,  
> more to come soon I promise thanks for all the love.
> 
> I love this show so much we really need a season 2 make sure you go to google, type Request a show for Netflix and tell your friends about Julie And The Phantoms.


	3. Deep Deep Dish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke tries to get Julie to talk about her mental health issue which ends up them kissing.

When Luke asked Julie if she ever thought about killing herself she felt pressured not wanting to tell him the truth. “ You can’t just ask me something like that, I really don’t want to talk about it I get you are worried but I’m fine.” He tried to turn her around to face him but she pulled further away he could see her hands shaking. 

“Julie I won’t think any different of you, but you can’t keep saying you are fine when you’re clearly not.”  
She didn’t want to face him he was so hard to get away from but suddenly her dad's voice came down the hallway. 

“Julie it’s dinner time, I got some pizza as Carlos won his game so come eat.” Julie tried to get closer to the door but Luke poofed in front of her because they weren’t finished talking yet. 

“Yeah dad I’ll be right there, I just have to wash up first.” Julie was mad Luke stopped her leaving but they needed to finish the conversation. “Ok honey, we will keep it warm for you sweetheart.” Luke just stood in front of her not saying a word as Ray's voice faded from the room Julie felt the urge to yell at Luke.

“STANDING IN MY WAY ISN’T GOING TO HELP ME, YOU NEED TO BACK OFF GO TO THE GARAGE.” This time she meant business she pushed him away from the door being able to touch him now was worth it. He almost hit the bookcase next to him but he didn’t want to give up Julie was everything to him. 

“Yelling at me won’t get me to go away, I just want to help you I can stay here all night if I have to.” Julie rolled her eyes at him but this time she was leaving the room now he wasn’t in front of her but before she could he grabbed her arm putting her down on the bed. 

Julie was shocked by Luke grabbing her it was a good thing the bed was soft or she of been hurt but she couldn’t get up because Luke was on top of her. 

“GET OFF ME LUKE THIS IS NOT THE WAY, I can’t talk about it no one understands the pain ok.” He looked at her underneath him she wasn’t looking at him but to the side of her, he felt guilty it was breaking his heart to hear her talk this way. 

“I get it I really do but Jules you can’t push me away, I’m in love with you and I will fight to make sure you are ok I would do anything for you.” She stopped fighting him hearing the words I’m in love with you made her hear beat louder, Luke lessened his grip on her but she didn’t try to get up now she looked at him feeling the tension get bigger.

“Luke, What! You love me, wow I guess I’m surprised I mean I thought you might but I wasn’t sure Luke I love you too.” Looking deep into each other's eyes it felt so perfect Luke leaned in kissing her lips Julie kissed him back they fell into a motion kissing back and forward.


	4. Julie Has A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Luke kissed Julie she pushes him off still feel angry, but she has a planned because she wants to be alone.

Luke kissed Julie on the bed after fighting about her mental health, they stayed starring at each other till Julie pushed Luke off. “Julie that kiss was amazing, but we aren’t finished talking.” She was finished talking how dare Luke distract her with feelings it wouldn't work this time.“Yes, we are I have to go eat dinner please don’t worry about me.”

Of course Luke was going to worry he knew he had to let her go, he didn’t like it so he made a point to tell her they would talk more. “Fine but we will talk later, so don’t make plans.” Julie rolled her eyes while pushing past him they stood up as the tension in the room was faded out. She stomped down the stairs to go tell her dad, she wanted to sleep at Flynn’s house for the night.

Once downstairs her brother and dad sat at the table eating the pizza inboxes. Carlos was happy to see Julie but it was clear Julie was in a mood as she didn't sit down. “Dad, can I stay over at Flynn’s tonight? I think we need to spend more time together please.” It was a lie she didn’t care about spending the night. There’s was just no way her and Luke would finish the conversation they had earlier.

“Ok if Flynn says yes you can go but have some pizza first.” Julie grabbed one slice of pizza from the box hoping that would make her dad satisfied enough to end the conversations. 

“Only a slice I’m not very hungry I’ll take it upstairs. I’ll go pack some clothes and text Flynn.” He nodded ok but still had things to stay Julie listened but really she just wanted to leave. “Sure but try not to make a mess, Carlos can come with when I drop you at Flynn's house.”

Carlos got excited but Julie wasn’t happy however she made her way upset before she could hear Carlos reply. “Yes, can we stop for ice cream on the way home, I have a craving please dad?” Ray loved when Carlos got excited it reminded him of his wife when she used to. 

“Only if you behave maybe we will, better hurry up before your sister comes back ready to go.” Once upstairs Julie got her bag from the cupboard starting to pack some clothes into it she didn’t text Flynn because that’s not where she was going. Julie was rushing because she didn’t want Luke to poof back in and ask a question to what was going on. Once Julie had everything she needed along with her phone she went back downstairs. 

If the universe was with her she hoped the plan would work, Julie just wanted to be alone with her thoughts maybe she go visit her moms grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love and support of this story, I'm glad it's so popular. More chapters are coming I'm just trying to figure out how I want it to go so thank u for sticking with me.
> 
> #TellYourFriends we want a season two of JATP :)


	5. A Plan In Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie pretends to go to Flynn's house just so she can have some time on her own.

Julie got her stuff together in a bag not too long after she went downstairs to see her dad and Carlos. Her dad cleared the table while Carlos put on his shoes trying to tie them. “Flynn said I can stay so can we go now? I’m ready.” Her dad was getting his keys while helping Carlos not fall over as he tied his shoelaces. 

“We can go now come on Carlos hopefully traffic is not bad.” Flynn didn’t live far from Julie but she had to make the drop off look real so her dad would believe she was staying there. So they left the house piled in the car heading off on the road to Flynn’s house thankfully Luke hadn’t come back to check on her.

Meanwhile in the garage, Luke was talking Reggie as Alex was on a date with Willie which he been looking forward to for a while.“How did your talk go with Julie, I thought I heard some yelling?” Of course, Reggie heard the yelling Luke thought it was best to tell him what happened. “Yeah there was a bit of yelling, she wouldn’t let me help but at least one good thing came from it.”

Luke smiled remembering back to the kiss that he and Julie had on the bed it was the best kiss it felt so good. “What was a good thing? something really great judging by the smile of yours.” Luke nodded yes Reggie was sitting on the couch now as Luke leaned on the piano talking to Reggie. 

“We kissed Reggie, it was so perfect but after that everything went wrong she got mad at me.” Silence happened Luke wasn’t sure why Reggie wasn’t saying anything.“I wasn’t expecting that, but yeah that’s great cool.” Somehow Luke didn’t believe Reggie he was acting weird all of sudden.

“Reg, you’ve gone silent did I say something wrong?” Reggie wasn’t thrilled about it because he was hiding his own feelings for Luke. “Sorry I’m good, just a lot to take in I’m going to head out for a bit you good here?” Unsure as to what was going on Luke said he was fine that he was going to wait for Julie to finish eating. 

“Cool, I’ll see you late bye, Luke.” For some reason, Luke couldn’t work out why things suddenly felt so weird he hoped Reggie was ok. Meantime Ray pulled up outside Flynn’s house. “Thanks, dad I love you and Carlos please be good for dad bye guys.” Her dad hugged Julie goodbye so did Carlos in the backseat, Julie got out of the car stood on the sidewalk as they drove off.

Instead of going into Flynn's house Julie used her phone to call a cab so it could drive her to the cemetery to talk to her mom so she waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All
> 
> Thanks for reading it means a lot to me sorry about the short chapters but hey at least I'm updating it. I'm glad so many of you really like this story I had no idea our popular it would be :) you are all awesome. If you like more please keep commenting and kudos it truly means a lot.


	6. Unwanted Intruder- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie goes to her moms grave but gets unwelcome intruder, will Luke figure it out along with Reggie and Alex.

It wasn’t long before the cab came picking up Julie from outside Flynn’s house. She asked the driver to take her to the cemetery he seemed shocked by that. The driver was a nice guy who was older, not much hair but what he had was grey. He wore a blue shirt that button up at the front and wore a black pair of dressy pants. 

“Um I don’t mean to pry, but are you sure about going to the cemetery this time of night?” The driver was clearly concerned but Julie wasn’t sure wasn’t scared. 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine thanks for showing concern it’s all good I promise.” The driver pulled up he nodded ok Julie got out of the cab but the guy spoke again startling her bit.

“If you are sure? here we are, have a nice night young lady.” She said thank you he smiled and waved Julie shut the door he drove off into the night. Julie stood at the gates of the cemetery, It had high tall black metal gates it looked kinda spooky. She pulled out her flashlight taking a breathe she opened the gates going inside. 

Meanwhile back at the house Ray and Carlos got home they sat in the living room together. Luke was in the garage with Alex and Reggie, who sat on the couch Reggie had his base and Alex was twiddling his drumsticks. “Why don’t you just poof in and check on her, the pacing does no good I swear you’re turning into Alex,” Reggie said chuckling looking at Alex next to him Alex playfully hit his shoulder. 

“Yeah, it will make you feel better besides you to need to finish your talk.” He stopped pacing looking at his two best friends on the couch glaring at him it made him happy they cared. 

“I guess so but she was mad at me too, but that kiss was epic. I’m just scared to push her into another conversation.” Luke told the boys about the kiss they were super happy for him and Julie. 

“Just go already you won’t know till you talk, you’ve got this be the man.” He smiled at Reggie waved goodbye and poofed out of the garage into the living room. Reggie decided to put his own feelings on hold but secretly he liked both Julie and Luke he let out a sigh when Luke left. 

Back at the graveyard, Julie made her way through some of the oldest graves looking for her moms. Julie didn’t get scared easy but the noises from the dark of night made her feel jumpy at all the sounds she could hear. 

Her moms grave had a marble headstone with an angel that sat on top of it. On the headstone was a beautiful photo of Rose that been engraved into it. After another 20mins Julie found it for it was hard to navigate at night time with just a torch.

She shined her light on the headstone while placing her backpack on the ground. But a cold wind rustled around her with a crack of lightning and a purple mist of magic. Within seconds Julie knew what was happening just like that Caleb had found her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all 
> 
> sorry I know it's been a while since I updated but more is coming, please let me know if you think I should keep going that would be great. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading it means a lot, I'm most of you are enjoying it. Please keep commenting and kudos you are all great, hope you have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.


	7. Julie's Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie makes Caleb an offer he can't turn down her soul for the freedom of her friends.

Caleb appeared in the graveyard while Julie was about to talk to her mom. “Well if it isn’t the famous Julie Molina out here by yourself.” She groaned in annoyance hating that fact he was there in this moment. “GO WAY! you are not wanted here.” He gave her an evil glare but Julie stood her ground.

“I’m here to offer you a deal, can’t you hear me out?” Julie wanted to scream or run away but knew Caleb would find her it was bad. “What kinda deal? How about I make you an offer instead.” That got Caleb’s attention he landed on the ground after hovering above her. 

“What makes you think I care what you have to offer me, Molina.” She knew her offer would have to be of value to Caleb or he wouldn’t take it. 

Caleb stood firm waiting for her to respond Julie chose her words wisely. “Because this offer includes me and my soul, I'm sure you would like that. You have to leave my ghosts alone free them and Willie.” He put his thumb and finger to his chin in a thinking pose, 

“I’m willing to leave your band alone but what does William have to do with this he is mine.” That made Julie feel sick to the stomach how dare he thinks that Willie was his ew.

“He may technically belong to you but he is his own person. Let him go he deserves to be happy with Alex you will have me that’s what you want.” Julie could tell Caleb was thinking her offer over it would work out if she could save her friends.

Caleb moved closer to Julie making her step back to the side of the gravestone. “You have a deal, Ms Molina. To show you I do have a heart you can say goodbye to your friends for a day.” She was shocked by Caleb’s show of heart but it would foil her plan to go back home. 

Julie coughed like something was in her throat but spoke. “What about Willie? Do you agree to let him go as well, without that Caleb the deal is off?” He admired Julie’s strong personality she really was a smart young girl. 

“Yes I will let William go, but only when you step foot in the Ghost Club after saying goodbye.” Julie wasn’t scared to join Caleb’s club just sad it meant not seeing her friends. She felt alone most of the time anyway. Caleb reached out his hand for Julie to shake she hesitated first but after shook it. “Deal now leave me be so I can talk to my mother. I will see you day after tomorrow to start the deal it will be official Julie looked down seeing the Ghost Club mark dissolve into her skin.

He let go of her hand after the mark went into her he smiled wickedly winking at her he disappeared on the spot. Julie felt cold inside the mark felt odd it was real, but now was her moment to talk to her mom.


End file.
